


Tags With Dots and Quotes

by testy



Category: Testing
Genre: 1. "thing", A tag with "quotation" marks, A.K.A. Crowley is fond of the word "fuck", B.O.O.O., B.O.O.O. with more words, What if they are on the "end", a tag with a period. and some "quotes", j.u.s.t. dots, w. is this foolishness?, w.h.a.t. is "this"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/testy/pseuds/testy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We seem to have a problem with such things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tags With Dots and Quotes

Can we trace the error if I do this on production?

The ones that give errors are: a.k.a. Crowley is fond of the word "fuck", w.h.a.t. is "this", j.u.s.t. dots

B.O.O.O. does not error. Nor does B.O.O.O. with more words.

Using the New Tag page as a wrangler creates tags that don't give 404 errors, regardless of tag type or canonical status. However, creating t.e.s.t.l.o. does give a 404. Is it case-sensitive?


End file.
